This invention relates to a link assembly and more particularly to a link assembly adapted to be connected to another component by means of a pin, bolt or the like to permit rotary motion and conical deflection of the assembly relative to the connected component, as in a link assembly commonly used in a wheel suspension system of a vehicle. The invention further contemplates a novel bushing utilized in such an assembly.
In wheel suspension systems for vehicles, there commonly is provided a number of link assemblies connected to other components in a manner in which the link assemblies are required to be capable of both rotary motion and conical deflection relative to their connected components. Typically, such link assemblies consist of an elongated steel member having an opening therethrough, a rubber bushing disposed within the opening and a steel sleeve inserted within the rubber bushing for receiving a pin, bolt or stud to connect the link assembly to the other component. Because of the low abrasion resistance of rubber, rubber bushings in such applications are required to be bonded to the metallic link assembly. Such bonding, however, creates internal stresses in the rubber bushing during rotary motion of the link assembly relative to the connected component and, eventually, results in failure of the bushing. Rubber bushings have the further disadvantage of being subject to dry rotting over a period of usage, providing a further cause of failure. It thus has been found to be desirable to provide a link assembly having a bushing for receiving a pin, bolt or stud therethrough for securing the link assembly to another other component and allowing free rotary motion and conical deflection of the link assembly relative to the connected component in which the bushing will not be subjected to internal stresses causing it to tear apart or deterioration over a period of usage.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved link assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link assembly adapted to be connected to another component in a manner whereby the link assembly is capable of rotary motion and conical deflection relative to the connected component.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link assembly connectable to another component to permit both rotary motion and conical displacement of the link assembly relative to the connected component in which contacting components thereof will not be subjected to stress or deterioration resulting in failure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link assembly provided with a novel bushing for connecting the link assembly to another component in a manner in which the link assembly is capable of rotary motion and conical deflection relative to the connecting component in which the bushing is not subjected to internal stresses or deterioration over a period of usage resulting in premature failure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel bushing for a link assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bushing for a link assembly which will not be subject to deleterious internal stresses or deterioration over a period of usage resulting in a failure thereof.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bushing providing lubrication between contacting surfaces of the bushing and an inserted sleeve or other component consistent with providing an increased footprint of the bushing on such sleeve to correspondingly provide a more uniform loading on the sleeve.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bushing for a link assembly providing minimal abrasion and noise.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bushing for a link assembly which is simple in design, effective and durable in performance and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing wherein: